Crysis Draft vs. Final
In the English.pak file from the game demo, you may find a draft of Crysis with some cut parts and scenes altered in the final version. To open the draft, extract it to your desktop and open it with Microsoft Windows. Below are some changes and differences in each level in Crysis. Contact *A training mission was supposed to be before Contact with the entire Raptor Team assisting Nomad in nanosuit training. *Jester's body was to be on the edge of a cliff and the team was to jump down the cliff after, but the final game has his body at the bottom of a cliff and the team jumps down before going to his remains. *The first Koreans were to be taken out by Jester instead of Nomad. *Nomad was meant to have only a pistol and instead take Aztec's SCAR. The final game has him with full equipment, but Aztec's SCAR still remains. *Jester was to accompany Nomad throughout the entire mission. Recovery *The final game has all of the Koreans at the beginning comm center dead and supposedly killed by the unknown hostile, but in the draft, they are alive, but taken out by you and your team. *Some of the lines aid by Prophet during your trip to the Village and the tactical network station are meant to be said by Psycho in the draft. *The Korean officer interrogating the hostage instead leaves the room as Psycho and Nomad infiltrate and talk to the hostage in the draft while Psycho defends the room. The final game shows him being killed during Psycho's breach-and-clear of the room the hostage is held in. *In an alternate scene without Psycho in the draft, the hostage reveals her CIA status pretty early and was about to explain more before being cut down by breaching Koreans. *Instead of Prophet changing location in the final game near the end, he instead meets Nomad near the first waterfalls and accompanies him throughout the end in the draft. Enemy forces also do not show up and patrol the jungles in the draft. Relic *The GPS jammer part does not show up in the draft. Also, the explanation for Prophet's inability to contact JSOC is shown with the answer being elevation. *Kyong was to get contact with Rosenthal after Nomad talks to Dr. Rosenthal in the draft and Dr. Rosenthal seems to be a bit more insane in the draft. Assault *The opening conversation about the nanosuit does not appear in the draft. *Lt. Bradly was meant to be a Sergeant Major in the draft. *In the draft, an alien scout is supposed to wreak havoc around the harbor. The marines in the draft are also aware of its existence. In the final game, only the damage done by the scout is seen and no aliens appear. *Lt. Bradly was to notify Nomad of a dead recon team possibly killed by an alien, but the final game has all verbal references to the aliens removed in Assault, including some dialog about a prowling alien by Psycho. *Instead of an LTV, a tank was to appear near a USMC-held ridge. *Originally, there were supposed to be five AAAs instead of three. Awakening *In the draft, Nomad was to destroy several GPS jammers and then directly heads to the alien mountain exit instead of taking time to push the KPA back to the mines and then reaching the hostages' position. *Nomad is not captured, but is instead watching the whole scene with Kyong arguing with Helena and killing the extra archaeologist. If the player is spotted in the draft, Kyong would activate the charges, Helena runs to cover, and the KPA would fight Nomad. If in stealth, the scene continues as Kyong detonates the charges and threatens Helena, thinking that she's lying about an alternate way to open the alien artifact's door. He then shoots another KPA soldier for complaining about the cave collapsing from the large amount of C-4 being placed. Another Korean soldier tells Kyong that the Americans seized the harbor and took most of the C-4 stored there, causing Kyong to go in a fit of rage. Then, some energy is pulled from Nomad's suit, causing him to be compromised. *When the alien mountain's gateway opens, alien troopers were supposed to come out. Paradise Lost *Instead of finding a lost platoon as in the final game, Nomad is to search a crash site of a VTOL. *Nomad asks Prophet more questions about his whereabouts after Relic in the draft. *How Prophet survived the attack by the Ceph Scout is slightly explained much more, although not much details are given about the vents after he fought off the Ceph Scout (which is explained in Crysis Comic). *When Prophet and Nomad reach the bridge, the aliens are to destroy the bridge after they get out of the sphere in the draft. Exodus *A VTOL was originally suppose to come and attempt pickup, but due to a nearby jammer and incoming alien scouts, the VTOl crashes in the draft. *Helena instead appears in the VTOL that was meant to evac marines at Hillside Cafe in the draft. *A Korean jammer was to distract and about to cause havoc with an evac VTOL's navigation systems. *The evac center was at a beach in the draft. *What happens in Ascension, including the level, is omitted in the draft. Reckoning *Psycho's dialog about Prophet is said by Helena instead in the draft. *Helena, instead of Psycho, guides Nomad to CDC as they discuss about countering the aliens in the draft. *A makeshift medical center was supposed to appear just right before the corridor that leads to the armory in the draft. *Morrison was to do a religious cross with his hands in the draft, implying that he is religious. *Helena Rosenthal, in the draft, shares personal information with Nomad and vice versa in the end. Category:Crysis Category:Crysis